Undercover Missions
by Theluckywriter
Summary: Richard Castle always thought that going under cover meant wearing suits and sneaking around behind the suspect, It wasn't until he entered the twelfth that he realized how off his theory really was. Based on some episodes undercover work or anything that I come up with.


**Just an idea I had, so I decided to use it.**

* * *

**Season 1**

* * *

The excitement of him going on an undercover operation was almost unbearable, Ryan and Esposito were setting up the surveillance equipment while the waited for Beckett to get ready.

"Wow I guess all ladies do take forever to get ready, even Kate Beckett." He joked.

"Well going undercover takes a lot of work especially ones like these where we've already questioned the suspect and they know what we look like. We can't tip them off or they'll run before we can find out the truth."

"Ryan's right going under cover means you have to do anything, to get what you're looking for." Esposito added.

"Anything? Like even strip naked?" Castle asked.

"Dude anything."

* * *

Finally Kate steps out from the changing room and Castle freezes. She's wearing a silk dress that has a split that goes between her breast and that barely covers three inches under her thigh and it clings to her like spandex. He doesn't even realize she's wearing a wig until she sits down to put on her red stilettos and the black hair is dangling around her face.

Gosh she looks hot and his mind is conjuring up images that are not PG13, he wants to...

"Castle stop staring, you look like you want to attack me and it's creepy."

He closes his mouth and snaps out of his daze, the boys are going to give him hell after this as a matter of fact they are already giggling like two school girls gawking over a secret.

"You guys ready?" She asked placing the small electronic device in her ear, and fixing her hair to hide it.

"All systems are a go." Ryan answers handing her the gun and trying not to look awkward at the sight of her strapping the gun to the top on her thigh. They've been through too many of these operations before for him to be blushing like a teenager.

* * *

It's 10:00pm and the club has just kicked off at full speed, Castle isn't sure why they're there all he knows is that three women that were partying were dragged into an alley ,sexually abused then stabbed in the chest always around 10:45pm and they were going undercover to catch the bastard doing it.

He follows as Kate moves through the club smoothly shaking her hips and observing the crowd all at the same time, she spots a booth right next to the back door leading to the ally. Jack pot!

The bartender arrived with a bottle of wine, Castle ordered it so they didn't look out of place. She's quiet discreetly observing a man wearing shades which isn't very uncommon in a club because of the constant flashing lights, but he's also wearing a black hoodie and a pair of boots that looks oddly close to the ones that left the tracks at the crime scene.

"Castle... Castle!"

"Huh?" He raises his eyes from his chest, how nice would it be to bury his face in her... oh right Kate was saying something.

"Yea?"

"I said look at the guy in the hoodie."

The guy was looking at a girl who was clearly past intoxicated dancing with her friend, suddenly he turns his head and narrows his eyes at them.

Shit he's suspicious.

"Castle he's catching on we have to do something." She looked at the suspect through the corner of his eye. She grabbed Castle by his collar and kissed him. He doesn't respond at first, he just sat there and allowed her to move her lips against his and before he knew it she was pulling away.

"Is he still looking?"

Castle snapped out of his daze and snuck a cautious look at their suspect. He was drinking and occasionally glanced at them.

"Yea."

"Alright we need to make this look real and try to look like you know what you're doing, I'm sure I'm not the first woman you've kissed."

She wasn't she really wasn't, but in his defence she was a really good kisser and she caught him off guard.

"Yea sure... what are you...?" He gasped when she positioned herself on his lap, straddling him and she brushed the hair from her face.

"Castle Keep an eye on him." She commanded while devouring his neck and running her slender fingers down his chest.

Kate Beckett is evil, how did she expect him to look at anything with her worshipping his body like that, he groaned as she rolled her hips into him, and he could swear he heard a chuckle, she was enjoying torturing him.

Well two could play at that game.

"Castle what are you...?" He cut her off by his lips crashing onto hers, neither of them bothered by the fact that they were losing control. Did she even remember that they were undercover.

She took one of her hands from his neck and unlatched their lips and got off of his lap, he hadn't even noticed that she had her gun in her hand, he watched as Kate switched back on the device, she would have to explain that to them later, he was sure of it.

She told Ryan and Esposito that the suspect had made his way to the alley with another victim, and to go get him.

"That's it, the mission's over." Castle asked clinging to the string of hope that it wasn't.

"Yep Castle that's it, I'm pretty sure we've got our guy."

He sighed and followed her out of the club.

"So when's our next undercover mission?"

* * *

**Should I continue. Comment and let me know :)**


End file.
